


Pillow fights

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Izumi is an idiot, M/M, Pillow Fights, but he's a cute idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: Izumi doesn’t even remember how it all started, but he’s pretty sure it was Nazuna’s fault, if now he’s digging his fingers on a pillow - and he’s pretty sure that he swallowed a feather, and if he really did, Nazuna can start to pray because he will be dragged in Hell with him, he swears to God.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nazunyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazunyan/gifts).



> Shindanmaker deliveder the following prompt: _izunazu: a pillow war where they end up kissing_  
>  It was just too cute to ignore it.

Izumi doesn’t even remember how it all started, but he’s pretty sure it was Nazuna’s fault, if now he’s digging his fingers on a pillow - and he’s pretty sure that he swallowed a feather, and if he really did, Nazuna can start to pray because he will be dragged in Hell with him, he swears to God.   
“Just surrender, Nazunyan-” he shouts, high voice and a grin on his face - he will never admit it, but he’s enjoying this, because it tastes good, it tastes like candy, a break among idol duties and drama and all that shit he can’t deal with around the clock. Nazuna laughs each time Izumi hits him with the pillow, and the air feels with fragments of joy that slip down his throat and reach Izumi’s heart. He would stay there in that room forever, who cares about the things being shut outside the door.  
“Izumi-chin, you should be the one to- Woah!” and it’s a moment, Izumi slipping forward, and for a moment he wonders if he might kill Nazuna with his weight, when he throws the pillow just in time to put his hands on the bed and prevent a foretold disaster. Nazuna’s face is so close, so flushed and hot that Izumi can feel the warmth brushing his face even if he’s not touching him. Izumi holds his breath, as his eyes wonder over that face, cheeks so red that he wants to bite them, see if they taste like apples.   
It’s tantalizing.  
Those cute, thin lips part, and Izumi is sure Nazuna is about to say something, but he won’t allow him to, no. He looks for Nazuna’s hands, as he bends that bit to cover the distance between their mouths; he doesn’t even ask for permission, because he just wants it, wants to taste those lips, wants to lose himself in the touch and think about nothing.   
Nazuna doesn’t complain, after all. And it’s strange, how his mouth tastes like sweets, like hot chocolate just poured into a mug. Nazuna’s tongue is slippery, slow in his mouth, and as Izumi holds his breath, he wonders if he can live all his whole life like that, brushing Nazuna’s lips with his own, sucking it, biting his like a soft candy. He would never part, now that the soft moan escaping Nito’s mouth brushes his ear and fill his stomach with warmth. But he must, eventually, and that’s the moment he loves the most. Red eyes are over him, a gentle smile on his face as thin arms embrace his neck to hug him.   
“Ah, Nazunyan…” he whispers, his head bending to find warm against Nazuna’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to leave that place ever again. He just wants to live in peace between those arms, and be happy, for real, for once.


End file.
